Wiki Content
Alive: Kaseyhope101 - Lia - Gun (Usually) westyman558 - Ethan Boaz - None _ivyyy_445 - Bailey Jaxxon - Knife/Gun connorfitz15 - Joseph Chase - Anything Glinda - Brianna Upland - Scepter Mya - Gun/Machete/Mace Sidney Love Harte - Strength/Knives/Sword/Knife connorfitz15 - Ella Chase - Knife connorfitz15 - Aria Tyler - Brains Possible Future Extra/westyman558 - Alex - Unknown Unknown - Anything Dreamer342 - Karington Olson - Baseball bat wyatt33 - Jt - Sword Marshall Evans - Shotgun/Pistol/Knife nnewman3 - Tj - Gun/Knife DEAD - SEASON 1 schwabby2222 - Jacob Schwab - Bit in the neck and head smashed in with pipe by Lia. (Episode 2) kaley357 - Natalie - Eaten alive by zombies. (Episode 2) Extra - Bree - Shot in the head. (Episode 5) Extra - Derek - Shot in the head. (Episode 10) bigbrother101 - Dan Brock - Stabbed by Mya. (Episode 10) SEASON 2 boogie888 - Michael John - Blew himself up with Carol's house (Season 2 Episode 4) Extra - Mick - Shot in head. Shot by Henry (Season 2 Episode 6) Extra - Liz - Blew up in the house by Simon (Season 2 Episode 8) boogie888 - Simon Mason - Shot self (Season 2 Episode 8) Dante1999 - Joe - Mauled by zombies. Mya chops his head off. (Season 2 Episode 12) SEASON 3 boogie888 - Alex Jason - Bite by walker (Season 3 Episode 2) Stabbed in head by Jake (S3 E3) _ivyyy_445 - Henry Jaxxon - Stabbed in the back of the head by Lia (Season 3 Episode 9) MelihV - Carley - Caught on fire (Season 3 Episode 9) Head chopped off by Lia (Season 3 Episode 10) connorfitz15 - Chelsea - Shot in the chest (Season 3 Episode 11) Extra - Marley - Shot in the head (Season 3 Episode 14) Glinda - Tiffany - Shot in the heart (Season 3 Episode 14) tuter32 - Zach - Shot in the head (Season 3 FINALE episode 18) SEASON 4 DaveLooney - Daryl - Killed in the killer dome (Season 4 Episode 4) Dreamer342 - Veronica Smith - Killed in the killer dome (Season 4 Episode 4) Bigbrother101 - Tyler Pauly - Killed in the killer dome (Season 4 Episode 4) Espontaneo - Tori Mills - Killed in the killer dome (Season 4 Episode 4) geovanycalderon - Geovany - Killed in the killer dome (Season 4 Episode 4) natori - Fiona - Killed in the killer dome (Season 4 Episode 4) Brad - Shot by Carol (Season 4 Episode 4) macda27 - Mac - Head chopped off by Lia (Season 4 Episode 5) Dante1999 - Dante - Stabbed in the heart and left to turn (Season 4 Episode 7) workhardplayhard247 - Shane - Shot in the back by unknown person. (Season 4 Episode 7) flamergamer8 - AJ Carter - Hung from the barn (Season 4 Episode 7) nnewman - Nick Newman - Stabbed in the head (Season 4 Episode 10) Dante1999 - Billy - Shot in the heart by Summer (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) Boogie888 - Dean - Devoured by walkers (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) preciousthedog101 - Phoebe - Shot by Luke (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) preciousthedog101 - Luke - Shot in the back and bite by Phoebe (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) Reality_Comps - Carol Peletier - Shot by Summer stabbed in head by Lia (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) _ivyyy_445 - Klaire Jaxxon - Bite by zombie in leg and neck. Shot in the neck.(Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) panda6785 - Destiny Sanders - Shot by Summer. (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) joeymabes2012/Kaseyhope101 - Jake Jones - Bite in neck stabbed in head by Mya (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) Glinda - Summer Upland - Shot in the head by Brianna (Season 4 FINALE Episode 14) SEASON 5 : boogie888 - Dylan - Shot self in head (Season 5 PREMIERE Episode 1) Schwabby2222 - Jacob - Bit in the neck and killed self (Season 5 Episode 2) UNKNOWN : Lamia - Michonne - Left group (Season 4 Episode 7) missalice3 - Terriana Jones - Left group (Season 4 Episode 7) westyman588 - Alex - Never officially seen (Episode 1) WIKIPEDIA : http://tengagedwalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Tengaged_Walking_Dead_Wiki